


The Rival New Boundary - Aliansi Kirara dan Pasupare Side

by HiiragiIzumi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Castletown Dandelion, Need for Speed (Video Games), Stella no Mahou, スロウスタート | Slow Start (Anime)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiragiIzumi/pseuds/HiiragiIzumi





	1. Blacklist Side Part 1

Blacklist, merupakan kumpulan dari pembalapterbaik yang bertahan di distrik Rockport. Mereka memiliki kemampuan hebat dalammenangani balapan dan juga melarikan diri dari polisi. Saat ini, terdapat dua puluh orang yang terpilih dalam perkumpulan ini. Mereka bergerak dinamis, karena perubahan di blacklist terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Base Slow Start, dekat pemadam kebakaran Kota Rosewood.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna pink pun sedang memeriksa kondisi kendaraan yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Sebagai pembalap jalanan dan juga… peringkat ke-19 dalam Blacklist.

“Awawa… sepertinya memang tak mungkin...” Gumamnya sambil mengusap tangannya ke bumper mobilnya, Toyota Corolla Altis berwarna pink yang juga ia pakai untuk naik peringkat.

Seorang wanita yang menggunakan Mazda Roadster pun datang ke tempat parkir yang juga tak jauh dari posisi Corolla Altis yang diparkir. Selagi dibiarkan stationer sesaat, pengemudinya pun keluar sambil mengecek sesuatu dihpnya.

“Akhirnya, satu juta empat ratus dua puluh ribu bountyku!! Walau… masih kalah dari Eiko-chan...” wanita yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut twintail berwarna coklat gelap pun galau walau bountynya sudah lumayan banyak.

“Ahahaha… Tama-chan enak ya mobilnya lumayan kencang.”

“Tapi ga enak dikejar R35 berwarna hitam itu! Kalau dia agresif bawanya, mobilku tak bakal bertahan lama melawannya!” balas Tama.

“Eh? Aku kira disini mobil polisinya mobil amerika semua...”

“Hana mah enak ya… paling banter lawannya Mazda 3 itu palingan. Kalau lari altismu bisa lebih kencang mungkin bisa ketemu dengan dia deh.” Jawab Tama.

“Tama-chan!” Hana pun berusaha mengejar Tama karena perkataan Tama tadi.

“Ahaha… Tapi serius deh… blacklist disini jauh lebih berat dari dugaan. Kalau begini, terang saja Eiko-chan memilih make RX-7 Spirit A dibanding dengan ini.” kata Tama dengan sweatdrop dikepalanya melihat Roadsternya.

“Tama-chan saja kesulitan pake Roadster… aku bagaimana,” jawab Hana.

“Eh iya, lupa kamu berada di peringkat 19 ya...”

“Moo!!”

“Kalian berdua, masih ngomongin progress? Ara...” Teman Hana dengan Tama yang berrambut sebahu model ikal pun mendekati mereka. Dia terkejut melihat kondisi Altisnya Hana.

“Tadi habis dikejar Utility Interceptor ya?”

Hana hanya bisa mengangguk karena kondisi bumper Altisnya robek akibat kejar-kejarannya dengan polisi sebelumnya berjalan tak sesuai harapan dia.

“Tadi aku hendak menyalip Crown vic, tapi sebuah Utility Interceptor datang memotong jalur dan hasilnya bumpernya langsung robek. Untung nomor platnya ga ikutan copot,” katanya dengan rasa sedikit kecewa.

“Loh? Sejak kapan kamu taroh nomor plat di bumper depan? Shuu-san sarankan ditaruh didalam interior kan? Di dudukan nomor plat disebelah kiri?” Tanya Eiko.

“Eh? Jadi dia menaroh nomor plat disitu?” Hana pun sweatdrop menyadari kesalahannya.

“Tentu saja lah. Hal itu dilakukan karena nomor plat depan sering banget copot sehingga diperlukan langkah seperti itu untuk mencegah pembalap lain mencolongnya dan menaruh nomor plat itu di mobil mereka.”

“Tapi, Hana, kamu beruntung ya… nomor platmu masih utuh.”

“Iyakah?” Hana pun tersipu mendengarnya.

“Itu bukan hal yang layak disipukan...” kata Eiko sambil sweatdrop kembali.

“oh ya, Eiko-chan. Kamu ga mengejar progress bounty lagi?” Tanya Tama.

“Belum deh… lagipula, FDku butuh upgrade...” kata Eiko terhenti karena dia menarik nafas, “Ronnie tuh berbahaya.”

“DB11nya itu ya… kencang sekali terlihatnya.” Tama pun menarik nafasnya.

“Loh Eiko-chan kan masih peringkat 12. Kenapa Ronnie dianggap berbahaya?” Hana pun bingung.

“Mungkin, aku ga mengincar Flat R dan Ricchan. Tapi langsung menghajar dia agar dia keluar dari Blacklist sekalian. Tapi itu kalau dia mau.” Jawab Eiko sweatdrop.

“Memang bisa begitu?” Hana pun kebingungan.

“Maa, Rog kan bilang. Bisa menantang langsung. Yang kalah bisa langsung terlempar dari blacklist. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka pada tidak mau. Kecuali kalau dia sangat yakin bisa mempertahankan posisinya sih.” Jawab Eiko sweatdrop.

“Hee...” Hana pun berpikir,

Bandara Rockport, same day

Sekelompok wanita pun keluar dari imigrasi bandara dan mereka pun membawa koper mereka menuju keluar bandara…

“Jadi ini Rockport ya… Tempat dimana Ichinose-san dan yang lain bertarung ya.” kata Shiina, si rambut seleher model lurus yang terlihat sangat berhati-hati melangkah di bandara.

“Iya. Dan juga tempat yang bagus untuk riset game baru juga.” Kata Ayame, si closed otaku dengan rambut merah menimpali Shiina.

“Tapi, sebelum itu, kita belom punya mobil loh, Aya-senpai. Nampaknya, uang yang dikasih Shuu lumayan juga ya.” kata Tamaki. Sang junior yang rambutnya mengembang karena dia baru saja bangun habis terbang lama dari Tokyo menuju Rockport.

“Maa. Memang. Tapi, kita juga perlu safe house untuk tempat tinggal. Jadi sisanya dipakai untuk beli rumah untuk kita semua.” Shiina pun menimpali.

“Kalau bisa, ada ruangan untuk mixing lagu juga. Biar aku ga pusing kalau misalnya lagi enak-enaknya kerja ga keganggu dengan kerjaan kalian membangun mobil.” Kayo, sang sound engineering menimpali rencana rumah mereka nanti.

“Maa, soal itu nanti bisa dikondisikan kok. First of all, kita pergi mencari rumah dulu.”

Mereka berempat kini sudah berada diluar bandara dan sedang mencari tempat mereka naik taksi. Kemudian, setelah menemukan taksi mereka setelah beberapa lama mengantri, mereka pun menaikkan barang mereka kedalam dua taksi karena mereka kebagian taksi Chevy Impala berbentuk sedan.

Shiina yang berada di taksi depan bersama Tamaki pun menginstruksikan untuk pergi ke agen realty untuk mencari rumahnya. Yang juga dibroadcast pesannya kepada Aya yang berada di taksi belakang mereka berdua.

Kedua Chevy Impala itu melaju dengan kecepatan biasa saja sampai akhirnya sampai di tengah kota Rockport. Suara mesin saling bersahutan terdengar.

“Mereka bergerak juga ya… moga aja taksi ini aman deh dari mereka.”

“Mereka?” Shiina pun bingung dengan maksud si sopir.

“Ya. Mereka, para punk yang mereka self proclaimed member blacklist. Padahal mereka hanya bertindak sesuka hati mereka dan menabrakkan mobil mereka ke traffic termasuk juga mobil ini.”

“Hee… ini taksi nampaknya masih baru sekali ya.”

“Tentu saja. Sudah berapa kali mereka menabrakkan sampai-sampai mobilku terdahulu juga ganti berkali-kali. Untung biaya perbaikan taksinya ditanggung pemerintah. Kalo ga, pusing aku!

“Begitu toh...”

Lalu terderngar juga suara mesin mobil mendekat. Nampaknya , niat pengemudi mobilini terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Karena dia mengikuti Impralanya Shiina dan Aya dibelakang sejak mereka masuk Rockport.

“Haa… mereka ga kapok-kapok juga ya...” Sopir taksi yang membawa Aya dan Kayo pun menarik nafasnya.

“Ga kapok maksudnya?” Kayo pun kebingungan.

“Mereka tuh… mencari kesempatan kapan bisa menabrakkan kita. Sudah banyak sekali taksi yang kena. Termasuk juga mobil ini…”

“… mereka sadar ga sih penumpangnya cewe semua?” Aya pun sweatdrop.

“Justru karena isinya wanita semua makanya mereka nekat.”

Lalu, dari arah berlawanan, banyak mobil sedang ngebut kencang menuju arah mereka. Dan mengarah langsung seakan-akan mau menubrukkan mobilnya ke mereka.

Sopir taksi pun terpaksa mengindari agar ga nabrak. Namun, apes bagi dia, salah satu dari mereka pun sukses menabrakkan mobilnya ke bagian kiri taksi Impala itu. Sehingga mobil mereka pun mengalami goncangan hebat. Bahkan langsung berhenti dengan sisi kanannya berada dibawah menyentuh aspal.

Sementara taksinya Aya pun berhasil menghindari mereka sehingga tak terjadi tabrakan. Namun mobil yang mengikuti mereka berdua pun langsung menghilang bagaikan angin saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

“Itata… Murakami-senpai!” Tamaki pun panik karena dia tak sengaja menibani Shiina.

“H-Honda-san… tadi itu apa?” Shiina pun duduk.

“Also, kau bisa berdiri, Honda-san?” Pinta Shiina.

Sopir taksi tadi pun hanya bisa memegang kepalanya.

“Sakit juga tabrakannya walau ada airbag depan.” Katanya.

Aya dan Kayo yang selamat pun langsung keluar dari taksi mereka bersama sopirnya dan langsung bergegas menuju taksi yang mengalami tabrakan. Kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Shiina dan Tamaki pun langsung berusaka menggapai pintu keluar. Namun mereka tak bisa menjangkaunya.

“Shii, Tamaki! Kalian tak apa-apa?”

“Kami… tak apa-apa… tapi… tak bisa membuka pintu sebelah kiri nih!” Balas Shiina.

“Achaa bagaimana ini?” Aya pun bertanya kepada supir taksi mereka.

“Kalau begitu bantu aku mengangkat taksi ini. Posisi begini susah juga keluarnya,”

“Setuju,” Aya pun menyingsingkan tangannya.

“Tunggu! Kau yakin bisa mengangkat Taksi ini?” tanya Kayo panik.

“Tenang saja aku ga angkat ini sendirian!” Sahut Aya.

“Bukan itu… Ah.” Kayo pun sadar kalau bukan hanya Aya saja yang ikutan. Dia pun mendekat ke spot dekat bagasi bersama Aya, sopir taksi mereka dan masyarakat yang entah darimana mereka muncul.

“OK Guys! Are u ready?” Sahut sopir taksi yang berdiri dekat kap mesin.

“YEAH!” Sahutan mengelegar datang dari masyarakat yang membantu. Termasuk juga Aya dan Kayo.

“Okay! Let’s go! Heave ho!”

Mereka pun mengangkat taksi yang miring itu sekuat tenaga mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, taksi itu mulai terangkat

“Ayo! Keluarkan tenaga kalian!”

Mereka pun terus berusaha mengangkat taksi itu sekuat tenaga. Bahkan ada juga yang membantu memberikan dorongan dari belakang sebagai penambah dorongan agar cepat kembalinya taksi mereka ke posisi semula.

Tamaki yang awalnya berdiri pun merasakan badannya semakin miring karena dorongan dari Aya dan yang lain. Ketika taksi mereka sudah kembali menapak sempurna, Tamaki dan Shiina pun akhirnya tiduran dilantai taksi Impala mereka.

Lalu, pintu sebelah kanan taksi mereka pun terbuka. Shiina pun keluar dengan santai walaupun sebelumnya tertimpa oleh Tamaki.

“Shii, kamu beneran ga apa-apa?” Tanya Aya khawatir.

“Sebenernya aku tak apa-apa cuman… Uhuk!”

Seketika Shiina pun pucat mukanya dan suhu badannya langsung naik dan melemas badannya. Dia pun terhuyung kearah Aya. Beruntung, Aya langsung menangkap Shiina dengan mudahnya.

“Shii! Kau kenapa? Shii!”

“Murakami-san! Bertahanlah!”

Tamaki yang baru keluar pun langsung menghampiri Shiina panik.

“Seseorang, tolong panggil ambulans!” Sahut Kayo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, suara ambulans terdengar dan langsung mendekat ke lokasi kejadian. Terdapat dua mobil yang terparkir disana. Mereka pun langsung turun dan langsung bergegas memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada sopir taksi yang ditabrak sama Shiina yang mengalami hilang kesadaran.

Lalu, Shiina pun dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang memburuk. Ditemani oleh Tamaki yang juga satu taksi sebelum kejadian.


	2. Crew Side Chapter 1

Selamat datang di Palmont. Kota yang berhubungan langsung dengan Rockport ini memiliki cara mereka sendiri dalam membalap. Mereka menggunakan sistem crew untuk memberikan batasan yang sangat berbeda daripada Rockport. Crew memungkinkan para pembalap untuk saling bekerja sama untuk membangun kekuatan bersama yang juga digunakan untuk mengalahkan crew lainnya. Di Palmont saat ini ada 4 crew yang berkuasa atas kota ini. Bushido dengan area Downtown, TFK dengan area Fortuna, 21st street dengan area Kempton dan Stacked Deck yang menguasai area Silverton.

Mereka semua menjaga Palmont dengan segala kemampuan mereka, banyak crew yang saling datang dan pergi untuk merasakan sensasi balapan di kota ini.

Tetapi, saat ini, ada satu crew yang sedang bergerak dibawah pengawasan mereka berempat dan mereka siap menyerang ketika waktunya sudah tiba.

Kisah kali ini menceritakan crew yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Palmont dengan bukan hanya satu kelas mobil saja seperti TFK, Bushido, dan 21st street. Melainkan gabungan kelas mobil seperti Stacked Deck.

Sebuah BMW X5 sedang melaju pelan di jalanan kota Kempton. Pergerakan X5 itu bagaikan pergerakan traffic di kota itu. Pelan dan santai. Tidak seperti beberapa mobil yang melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan bagaikan dikejar-kejar warga sekitar karena telah malingin ayam misanya.

Pengendara X5 itu pun melihat ke spion tengah dan dia pun merasakan kalau dia baru saja diikuti. Mobil dibelakangnya pun terlihat kecil karena posisinya lumayan jauh dibelakang. Namun, setiap kali dia ngerem, berakselerasi dan berbelok, mobil dibelakangnya pun mengikuti pergerakannya.

“Moo… kalau mau lewat, lewat saja. Kenapa kau mengikuti sih. Perasaanku jadi ga enak kan karena membuntutiku terus!” sahut pengendara X5 itu kesal.

Mobil yang berada dibelakang X5 yang mengikutinya ialah sebuah Dodge Charger dengan warna silver dan juga ada stiker model api dengan warna kombinasi merah dan kuning bagaikan api yang membara. Lalu, tiba-tiba mobil itu nambah menjadi dua disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Sebuah Camaro generasi ketiga dan Dodge Challenger dengan warna dan stiker yang sama dengan Charger sudah berada disampingnya.

“Boss… sepertinya, itulah X5 yang dibicarakan. Mirip sekali dengan X5 milik anggota clan baru itu.”

“Baik, sekarang sergap dia dan interogasi siapa pimpinan dia dan darimana dia berada.” kata Angie yang berada di Dodge Challenger.

Lalu, ketiga mobil itu langsung berakselerasi mengejar X5 itu. Namun, hal itu tak membuat X5 itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan mereka mudah mengepungnya. Melainkan, dia langsung berakselerasi kencang dan juga mobilnya mampu menjaga jarak dan juga membuat jaraknya dengan mobil yang dikejarnya bertambah jauh.

“Kh. Dia beneran real deal. Guys, waktunya ngepush!” perintah Angie dari HT yang ia bawa.

“Roger!”

Dan mereka bertiga pun langsung berakselerasi mengikuti X5 itu. Namun, X5 itu sudah mencapai tikungan sembilan puluh derajat. Pengemudi X5 itu tak ragu lagi untuk menarik rem tangan yang memiliki tuas sangat panjang di interiornya dan memutar stirnya dengan sangat cepat. Mobil itu pun langsung drifting dengan mudahnya. Bahkan, dia pun sukses juga mengembalikan grip X5 itu dan langsung menghajar tikungan berikutnya dengan mudah.

Sementara Angie dan pengikutnya pun kesulitan mengejar X5 itu karena kecepatan menikung mereka sangat pelan bila dibanding dengan X5 itu. Selepas dua tikungan sembilan puluh derajat itu, mereka sudah kehilangan X5 itu. Hal ini membuat Angie kesal dan dia langsung memukul setirnya walau mobilnya masih melaju.

“BANGSAT! LOLOS KAN DIA!”

“Boss…”

“Kenape?” Angie menjawab dengan expresi siap senggol bacok.

“Sebelum berpikir mau nangkap X5 itu, mending upgrade dulu mobilnya deh.”

“Bacot!”

Pengikutnya yang menggunakan Camaro pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Angie.

“Padahal itu X5 memang lebih baik speknya dibanding dengan Challengernya Angie. Aliansi Kirara… mereka lebih serius dari yang kuduga. Bisa jadi mereka memang niat menguasai kota ini.” gumamnya.

Lalu, X5 itu pun berbelok menuju Downtown dan habis itu dia langsung saja ngebut menuju Rosewood walau beberapa mobil polisi tampak, dia tak dikejar. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Kemudian, X5 itu pun sampai di sebuah apartemen yang merupakan bekas kolam renang dulunya. Bangunan apartemen itu setinggi 15 lantai dan mobil itu pun langsung masuk ke kawasan parkiran bawah tanah.

X5 itu pun langsung parkir menuju tempat parkir bertanda ‘Khusus New Game!’. Selagi mobilnya idle, pengendaranya memutar kunci ke posisi off dan turbo timernya pun langsung bekerja membiarkan X5nya dalam kondisi stationer.

Kemudian, dia pun turun dari X5nya. Pengendaranya rupanya seorang anita dengan rambut keunguan dan memakai pakaian model office lady dengan dasi model kupu-kupu dengan warna ungu.

“Haa… Kempton rupanya ganas juga crewnya. Untung X5ku ga bisa tertangkap olehnya.” Gumamnya.

Lalu, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, dan menekan tombol panah keatas yang juga satu-satunya tombol yang ada dilift itu. Ketika bunyi lift sudah sampai dilantai basement dan membuka pintunya, dia pun masuk kedalam dan menekan tombol lantai 5.

Lift itu pun naik keatas dan tak lama kemudian, pintunya pun terbuka. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada dilantai itu. Pintu itu modelnya bagaikan pintu pada umumnya. Hanya saja cuman ada secarik kertas tertempel di pintu itu. ‘Markas Aliansi Kirara untuk Rockport’ ialah tulisan yang terpampang di pintu itu.

Dia pun langsung menekan tuas pintu itu dan…

“Tadaima~”

“Aoba-chan, Okaeri~” seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna ungu gelap menyambutnya.

“Haa, Hifumi-senpai… tau ga, tadi pas balap di Kempton dan menang, aku langsung dikejar oleh Challenger dan dua pengikutnya tadi.” Jawab Aoba, pengendara X5 tadi menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

“… Untung kau bisa lolos darinya ya…” Gumam Hifumi senang.

“Tapi… Cara mengejar mereka itu, kaya anggota punk yang siap tawuran. Ga ada elit atau elegannya sama sekali.” Aoba pun sweatdrop mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

“Oh, Scout untuk Kempton sudah pulang ya.” Muncullah satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di ruangan itu. Dia juga merupakan leader dari Aliansi Kirara.

“Ah, Shuu-san, Iya. Kempton tuh keras banget rupanya… aku aja kaget begitu tau abis menang dikejar ama penguasa disana.” jawab Aoba sweatdrop.

“Maa, wajar sih. Apalagi kamu menang balapan disana pakai X5. Yang dimana ga disangka-sangka oleh kebanyakan orang.” Balas Shuu.

“Lagipula, Ketua crew mereka nampaknya emosional sekali ya… cara mengejar mereka sangat binal,” kata Aoba sweatdrop.

“Berarti benar dugaanku… baiklah. Nanti aku scout sisanya. Fortuna dengan Downtown...” Jawab Shuu.

“Ah, sebelumnya ini dugaanku pas melewati Downtown, tapi crew disana nampaknya paling bersahabat untuk crew manapun.” Kata Aoba.

“Hee… nampaknya menarik kalau bisa bertemu dengan crew yang menguasai Downtown…” balas Shuu kembali.

Lalu, Hp para member Aliansi Kirara yang berada diruangan itu pun berbunyi. Mereka pun langsung gerak cepat mengambil HP mereka dan membuka grup chat aliansi. Ternyata ada pesan yang membuat mereka kaget.

“EMERGENCY! Fresh from TKP, Taksi yang mengangkut SNSBu pun mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini, Murakami Shiina, salah satu bagian dari SNSBu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Entah karena kecelakaan atau karena stress akibat banyak orang berada disana.”

“… Apakah ini rencananya Razor untuk menghentikan kita nambah member?” Tanya Kanade sweatdrop membaca pesannya.

“Nampaknya, pelakunya bukan dari kelompoknya Razor. Tapi, mereka memang hobi sekali menabrakkan diri mereka ke taksi. Merepotkan.” Shuu pun narik nafas.

“Jadi bagaimana? Kita kesana?” Tanya Akane yang bersiap-siap.

“Maa, bagaimana kalau biarkan saja dulu. Sepertinya Murakami-san masuk rumah sakitnya lebih ke kesulitan dia menghadapi jumlah orang yang banyak.” Jawab Shuu sweatdrop.

“Hee…” Akane pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan plannya Shuu.

“Tapi… aktifitas di Fortuna dan Downtown tidak begitu bagus untuk stalking sekarang. Heatnya terlalu tinggi. Nampaknya, polisi disana panik karena ga bisa mengejar X5…” Perkataan Shuu terhenti saat melihat ke Aoba.

“Ah… nampaknya, dia sangat cepat sampai-sampai tak bisa dikejar oleh polisi ya…” gumam Shuu sweatdrop.

Dan, beginilah situasi ruangan Aliansi Kirara saat ini. Walau anggota mereka ada yang masuk rumah sakit, mereka masih bisa bersantai karena mereka saling percaya satu sama lain.


	3. Blacklist Side Chapter 2

Pandangan Shiina pun mulai terbuka setelah tidur beberapa lama setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Yang dia liat pertama kali memang langit-langit berwarna putih dan lampu yang memiliki desain senada.

“Are? Ini dimana?” Shiina pun kebingungan dengan situasi dirinya saat ini.

“Senpai! Akhirnya kamu sadar...”

Shiina pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Rupanya juniornya yang satu taksi dengannya tadi sudah berada disampingnya didalam ruangan rumah sakit ini.

“Honda-san… beritahu aku, dimana aku saat ini?” Pinta Shiina

“Saat ini lagi di rumah sakit kota Rockport. Tadi senpai pingsan karena banyak orang yang berada di tempat kejadian tadi. Mereka juga membantu menggulingkan taksinya kembali.”

“Begitu… Lalu bagaimana dengan barang bawaan kita?” Tanya Shiina khawatir.

“Soal itu...” Tamaki pun terhenti sesaat.

“Seki-senpai dan Fujikawa-senpai yang mengurusi barang bawaan kita. Also, hasil pemeriksaan dokter tadi juga mengatakan saat senpai sadar, maka boleh diijinkan pulang.” katanya.

“Ah… nampaknya nanti kita perlu tanya dimanakah kita tinggal nanti.”

Sementara itu, Ayame dan Kayo pun sudah berada diluar ruangan dimana Shiina dirawat. Mereka pun mengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam. Yang dibalas iya oleh Tamaki. Lalu, mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam.

“Shii… sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja ya.”

“Maa, memang sih. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa menguasai diriku saat menghadapi orang banyak. Sama seperti masih SMA dulu.”

“Maa, disini kita bisa berkonsultasi bagaimana untuk menyembuhkan gejala kamu sakit saat berada dikeramaian ya...”

Lalu, dokter pun masuk kedalam dan memeriksa Shiina sekali lagi sambil akhirnya dia memberikan ijin kepada Shiina untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Selagi sedikit mengurus administrasi, Ayame dan Kayo pun mengajak Shiina dan Tamaki untuk memilih mobil yang dipakai. Karena, mereka dipaksa mendapatkan mobil secepatnya setelah kejadian itu.

“Omong-omong, kalian memang sudah dapat mobil?” Tanya Shiina.

“Maa, kita mah sudah dapat sih. Aku pakai Fiesta ST, sementara Kayo memilih Silvia S14. Entah apa alasannya.” jawab Aya.

“Soalnya, dari semua mobil yang available, S14 yang suaranya paling enak dibanding yang lain. Walau ada suara mesin V8, tetapi, bagiku itu terlalu berlebihan nada bawahnya. Jadinya Silvia deh yang aku pilih.” kata Kayo sambil menjelaskan pilihan mobilnya.

“Sou…” Tamaki pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengarnya.

“Kalau gitu kita antarkan kesana saja biar bisa milih.” kata Aya sambil jalan menuju mobilnya.

Kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan Shiina dan Tamaki naik ke Fiesta ST sementara Kayo sendirian didalam S14. Hal ini membuat Kayo biasa saja… karena dia juga mikir seberapa praktisnya menggunakan S14 untuk mengangkut dua orang tambahan.

Lalu, mereka jalan pelan menuju ke tempat mereka membeli mobil. Terlihat seperti sebuah tempat parkir diluarnya. Namun, saat mereka masuk kedalam. Banyak pilihan mobil yang bisa dipilih.

“Tapi disini kebanyakan mobil jepang ya…” Shiina pun sweatdrop pas melihat pilihan mobil yang dia lihat.

“Ahaha… maa, kalau mau liat yang lain harus sampai kebagian dalam sih.” Jawab Aya.

Tamaki pun langsung berjalan menyisir mobil-mobil yang tersedia. Saking dalamnya, dia pun menyisir sambil memisahkan diri dari senior mereka yang sepertinya sudah menemukan pilihannya. Mazda RX-7 berwarna silver.

“Mobil yang bagus… apalagi dengan pop-up lights yang keren. Walau, perawatannya lumayan intensif, tapi tenaga yang dihasilkan lebih dari cukup untuk bertahan disini.”

“Oh iya. Kamu melihat Honda-san?” Tanya Shiina sweatdrop karena dia tak melihat Tamaki sama-sekali.

“Eh? Dia menyisir sampai kedalam sana?” Kayo pun berusaha jalan mencari Tamaki. Namun, dia sepertinya susah ditemui oleh Kayo.

Sementara itu, Tamaki pun melangkah sampai dalam dan menemukan sebuah Honda Civic Type R generasi pertama. Modelnya lumayan jadul karena itu Civic Type R generasi pertama yang dia liat. Namun, warna merah membuat dia tertarik. Karena, standarnya Type R itu tidak ada yang berwarna merah.

Tamaki pun langsung memulai negosiasi dengan staff yang kebetulan tidak jauh darinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia membayar mobil yang ia beli dengan harga murah karena walaupun kondisinya terrawat. Warna mobil yang tak standar membuat harganya lumayan jatuh. Hanya 200 dollar saja.

Lalu, dia pun memutar badannya keliling setelah mendapatkan kunci Civicnya. Ternyata, seniornya sama sekali tak bisa terlihat disekelilingnya. Hal ini membuat dia panik dan langsung naik kedalam Civicnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Walaupun nomor platnya belum terpasang dibagian depan dan hanya bagian belakang.

Untungnya staffnya langsung gerak cepat memberikan nomor plat bagian depan kepada Tamaki dan dia langsung menaruhnya ke jok bagian penumpang. Dan dia menjalankan mobilnya hati-hati keluar dari garasi.

Setelah dia keluar dari garasi, dia pun langsung membawa Civicnya jalan-jalan walaupun seniornya ternyata belom keluar dari garasi tempat dia membeli mobil. Awalnya dia jalan pelan-pelan. Namun, karena keinget kejadian Impala miring, dia pun akhirnya memulai menaikkan kecepatan Civicnya.

Saat Tamaki sadar, suara Civicnya berubah di rpm tinggi, dia pun semakin semangat mengebut… walaupun akhirnya dia mencari pom bensin terlebih dahulu karena kehabisan bensin.

“Aku kenapa sih… bisa sampai kehabisan begini…” Gumamnya saat mengisi bensin dan membayarnya saat dia selesai.

Lalu setelah itu, dia pun melanjutkan aksi test drivenya sambil ngebut. Saat dia berada di kawasan pinggir pantai… sebuah Crown Victoria pun menyalakan sirinenya dan memutar arahnya untuk mengejar Civicnya Tamaki.

“Central, I spotted a red Honda Civic running over speed limit and I commencing pursuit.”

“Roger, 10-4.”

Tamaki yang akhirnya sadar kalau dia dikejar polisi pun akhirnya sadar kalau dia diikuti. Dan dia pun langsung berakselerasi lagi untuk meloloskan diri dari Crown Vic yang dikejar olehnya.

Kemudian, beberapa mobil selain Crown Vic tadi pun muncul, mereka memiliki desain yang sama dengan crown vic tadi dan juga ada 2 SUV mengikuti dalam chase ini.

Tamaki pun tidak takut dengan kehadiran mereka. Malah, membuat dia semakin semangat untuk melarikan Civicnya disini. Walaupun, dia juga panik. Kemana dia harus lari dari para polisi yang mengejarnya.

“Suspect still running. Requesting roadblock!”

“Unfortunately, there’s no roadblock at this moment. Please try again later.”

“Damnit!”

Civicnya Tamaki pun meliuk-liuk diantara traffic dan juga tiang-tiang. Dia juga melewati beberapa bagian trotoar dan rumput sekaligus juga tanah yang menurutnya lumayan membantu dalam melarikan diri dari polisi.

“Tapi… kemana ya aku harus pergi…”

Lalu, dia pun kembali ke Rosewood. Disana, dia pun disambut oleh roadblock sesaat setelah melewati persimpangan. Namun, dia menarik rem tangan dan membelokkan mobilnya sehingga dia pun lolos dari roadblock itu.

“Phew, hampir saja.”

Lalu kemudian, dia pun melewati jalanan yang dia tak dia ketahui sama sekali dibanding yang ia lewati tadi. Sehingga, dia pun semakin panik

“Moo, aku ga tau lewat mana lagi ini!!”

Lalu, dia pun akhirnya masuk kedalam terowongan dan tidak dikejar oleh para crown vic dibelakang… sampai akhirnya, sebuah Mazda 3 pun memutar balik dan mengejar Tamaki.

“Tropper Sakuma Mayu, Engaging pursuit with a Honda Civic. Condition now in Condition 2.”

“Roger, Pursuit now in condition 2.”

“Nampaknya Civic itu pendatang baru ya… baru kali ini melihat dia membalap disini.” Gumam Mayu sambil mengejar Tamaki.

Lalu, saat Tamaki keluar dari terowongan, muncullah versi undercover dari Crown Vic dan Utility Interceptor dan juga Interceptor sedan bersama dengan Mazda 3nya Mayu. Namun, karena lari Mazda 3nya Mayu lebih baik dibanding dengan mereka, dia mampu mensejajarkan diri dengan Civicnya Tamaki dan mulai melakukan trade paint.

“Kh...”

Namun, Tamaki pun membalas serangan Mayu. Walaupun, itu membuat Civicnya semakin baret. Karena serangan Mayu kepada Tamaki, sebuah Crown vic pun suskes memberikan dorongan kepada Tamaki. Membuatnya dia meloloskan diri dari Mayu.

“Suspect still resisting!”

Lalu, Mayu pun fokus mengejar Tamaki kembali setelah lepas darinya. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, sebuah BMW M850i pun datang ke pengejaran Tamaki dan dia pun menghantam semua mobil polisi kecuali Mazda 3nya Mayu.

“Central, we have another suspect in scene. It’s a BMW M850i!”

“Arrest them quickly and catch the Civic!”

“Central, we… we… we actually immobilized because of them!”

Dan banyak sekali bangkai Crown Vic, Interceptor dan Utility Interceptor akibat serangan dadakan dari BMW M850i yang merusuh pursuit. Sementara itu, Mayu malah kehilangan jejak dari Civicnya Tamaki yang habis mengambil U-turn untuk melarikan diri.

“Central, I actually lost the suspect!”

“Roger, suspect was last seen in downtown, heading northbound. Unit with DVR please find them immediately to continue the pursuit.”

Sementara Tamaki yang sedang bersembunyi pun memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada dilayar Civic Type Rnya.

“Sedikit lagi...”

Dan, terdengar suara dari sistem radio Mazda 3nya Mayu.

“Suspect escaped, please return to the base, Tropper Mayu.”

Mayu pun berdecak kesal.

“Suspect lolos… maa, abis ini pasti aku tangkap dia!” katanya sambil melaju kembali menuju Rockport, kantor dimana dia bertugas.

Lalu, Tamaki pun melajukan kembali Civic type Rnya pelan-pelan dan keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju ke suatu tempat…


End file.
